This invention relates to an electromechanical device which utilizes a digital depth gage micrometer in combination with a read-out voltmeter to provide automatically recordable profiles of impacted crater sections.
Presently used devices for measuring depths less than 500 mm are mechanical depth gage micrometers. These known devices are very accurate, but are inconvenient and difficult to use when a large number of measurements, e.g. on the order of 5,000 or more, is required to determine the topographical profile of an impacted crater section.